


Di come un elfo cadde e sbatté la testa

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: "I suoi occhi indugiarono sulla testa spaccata, poi, con estrema lentezza, mise avanti un piede, toccò il braccio dell’elfo, lo scosse leggermente e si ritirò di scatto, pronta a darsi alla fuga.«Porco Dotor, mi sa che è morto davvero.»"





	Di come un elfo cadde e sbatté la testa

 

 

 

 

 

Il sole era appena sorto quando il Secondo Principe Daëdar diede l’ordine di avanzare: i suoi uomini avevano avuto tutta la notte per riposare, e Gralia non distava che mezza giornata di cammino. Neanche il ghigno diabolico che gli si disegnò sul volto riuscì a intaccare le perfette proporzioni del suo affilato viso elfico. Era tempo di portare a compimento il suo disegno.

Era tempo che gli umani ritornassero ad essere schiavi, come era sempre stato.

_E come sempre sarà._

«Vostra Leggiadra Grazia…»

Il Secondo Principe non si prese neanche la briga di voltarsi verso Findûl Edolian, Primo Scudiero e Servitore della Casata Athelas. «Dimmi.»

«Principe… il nemico è qui.»

Con un impercettibile movimento del polso, il Principe Daëdar fece girare il suo esperto cavallo, Argentosguardo. Dietro le spalle strette del Primo Scudiero, una nuvola di polvere si sollevava all’orizzonte.

Il comandante elfico sentì un febbrile tremito di selvaggia gioia pervadere tutto il suo corpo. 

«La bestia che viene al macello.» Un gentile tocco degli speroni, e Argentosguardo si mosse in avanti. 

«Primo Scudiero, sia dato il comando a tutti i capitani: ordine di battaglia… nessuna pietà.»

 

 

Prima fu un sordo mormorio, poi divenne un confuso rombo, un rullare scomposto di piedi, di tintinnante acciaio e di sbatacchianti giberne; poi eccoli, prima le punte dei moschetti, degli schioppi e delle falci, poi le teste, le poche divise rattoppate perse in un mare di giacche, giubbe e camicie, i calzoni, i pantaloni di fustagno e le gonne, e infine gli stivali, le scarpe e i piedi nudi. Tra i tamburi, i pifferi e anche il violino del vecchio Raddi, il popolo di Gralia, insieme a tutti quei coraggiosi che avevano deciso di unirsi a loro, marciava contro le scintillanti schiere dell’invincibile popolo elfico.

«Ancora non ho capito come serpe hai fatto a convincermi a farti venire qui» disse il tenente Lucan Adar a sua moglie Ellissa, che marciava alla sua sinistra, i capelli biondi raccolti diligentemente sotto la cuffia bianca, il fucile da caccia a tracolla e due pistole infilate nella cintura proprio sopra il grembiule.

«Perché sono tua moglie, che diamine. Non riesci a farti la barba senza tagliarti, dovrei lasciarti andare da solo contro le Faccelunghe?»

Adar grugnì. «Non avrei dovuto permettertelo.»

«Oh mio caro, e tu credi proprio che te l’avrei lasciato fare?»

«In effetti, no.» Il tenente Adar strinse le dita attorno all’impugnatura della sciabola. Il metallo sibilò mentre si liberava dal fodero. «Guai a te se ti fai ammazzare. Mi seccherebbe venirti a cercare dall’altra parte.»

Ellissa imbracciò il fucile. «Come diceva nonno Nat, se qualcuno cerca di ucciderti… tu ammazzalo per primo.»

Il tenente Adar non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Si schiarì la voce. «Battaglione!»

« _Battaglione!_ » fu la risposta degli uomini del suo quartiere che lo avevano eletto come loro capo.

«Alt!»

Gli uomini si fermarono. Lì davanti, a neanche mezzo chilometro di distanza, l’esercito nemico aveva appena formato tre grosse linee. Nessuna sbavatura, nessun errore: i soldati elfici si muovevano come un’unica entità.

Un brivido freddo corse lungo la schiena del tenente Adar. Sapeva bene che contro un soldato del Sublime Re un uomo comune non aveva alcuna speranza di sopravvivere: le Schiere Scintillanti non erano mai state battute, se non in condizioni di estrema inferiorità numerica. Gli elfi erano più alti, più forti, più agili, più esperti. 

_Sono meglio in tutto… e lo sanno._

Ed era per questo che Adar era lì, in quella folle mattina di mezza estate, a marciare dritto contro l’esercito più potente che il continente avesse mai prodotto. Perché gli elfi _sapevano_ che avrebbero vinto; lo avevano sempre fatto, fin dai tempi più antichi. 

Ed era fin dai tempi più antichi che gli elfi combattevano nello stesso, _identico_ modo.

«Battaglione!»

« _Battaglione!_ »

«Caricate le armi!»

« _Caricare!_ »

Ellissa piantò il calcio del fucile a terra, fece scendere la sottile polvere da sparo dal corno che portava a tracolla dentro la canna della lunga arma, ci inserì una pallottola di piombo avvolta da un brandello di pezza oliata e la spinse in fondo con l’aiuto del calcatoio. Una volta finito, riprese il fucile in braccio e sollevò il coperchio del bacinetto, per metterci altra polvere; solo in quel momento si rese conto che suo marito la stava fissando.

«Beh?»

«Quando questa storia sarà finita, dovrai insegnarmi a sparare.»

Ellissa fece una smorfia a metà tra il divertito e il lusingato. «Oh, io l’avrei anche fatto, ma ho visto come hai sempre guardato Gildor…»

« _Gildor?_ »

«Esatto.» Ellissa diede una pacca affettuosa al suo fucile. «È il suo nome.»

«Tu hai dato un nome _al_ _dannato fucile appeso sopra al camino?_ »

«Guarda che si offende, eh.»

« _Tenente!_ »

A richiamare l’attenzione di Adar era stato il colonnello Venn, che fermò il suo cavallo proprio davanti a lui. «Tenente, contiamo su di voi. Due raffiche, non una di meno.»

«Due raffiche, signore. Faremo il nostro dovere» rispose Adar. I due si scambiarono un cenno del capo, poi il colonnello riprese a galoppare, diretto verso il fianco sinistro dello schieramento.

«Possono succedere un sacco di cose nel tempo in cui si sparano due raffiche» borbottò Jordi Oggfodd, un vecchio uomo con piccoli occhi grigi e un grosso schioppo da caccia fra le dita artritiche.

«Un sacco di cose» ripeté Adar, guardando fisso davanti a se’. «Basta solo farle capitare ai maledetti spilungoni.»

E come a sottolineare le sue parole, il marasma scintillante di una schiera di trombe si riverberò sul campo di battaglia.

Il Principe Daëdar aveva appena dato il segnale dell’attacco.

 

 

Secondo l’autorevole parere degli studiosi più eminenti dell’arte della guerra, c’è una sola cosa da fare nel caso in cui un esercito si ritrovi ad affrontare un attacco frontale di guerrieri elfici corazzati in un terreno che sia almeno in parte pianeggiante: mollare tutto quello che potrebbe rallentare la corsa e scappare a gambe levate. 

Il tenente Adar non aveva mai studiato strategia o tattica, ma in quel momento il suo giudizio al riguardo era lo stesso dei migliori teorici militari del continente.

I guerrieri del Principe Daëdar avanzavano. Erano una muraglia di gelido e chirurgico acciaio, il cui passo perfettamente cadenzato non aveva neanche bisogno di un tamburo per mantenere il ritmo. Una voce feroce gridò qualcosa nella sua lingua madre, e l’intera schiera rispose con rabbia marziale.

Adar sollevò la sciabola.

«Battaglione!»

« _Battaglione!_ »

«Pronti al fuoco!»

« _Pronti al fuoco!_ »

Ellissa tirò indietro il cane del fucile, portandolo in posizione di tiro, e sollevò l’arma, tenendola dritta davanti a se’, parallela al suo corpo. Gli uomini di Adar erano schierati su tre linee, di cui la prima in ginocchio; alle loro spalle, i loro compagni senza un’arma da fuoco si tenevano pronti ad intervenire, in qualunque modo fosse richiesto loro.

Il passo cadenzato degli elfi divenne un fragore inarrestabile. Le loro armature scintillavano al sole, così come le punte delle loro lance e i loro eleganti ed affusolati elmi.

_Ci fanno a pezzi._

«Battaglione!»

« _Battaglione!_ »

«Puntate!»

Ellissa abbassò il moschetto, appoggiò il calcio sulla spalla e cominciò a respirare sempre più piano.

Adar attese, la spada levata in alto, il braccio che cominciava a protestare per la tensione a cui era sottoposto. Gli elfi erano vicini, sempre più vicini…

« _Fuoco!_ »

Adar e i suoi uomini erano stati addestrati dalla Fanteria Regolare, ma nessuna delle prove di tiro riuscì a prepararlo al tremendo fracasso che il suo battaglione vomitò addosso al nemico. La sua testa rintronò come se fosse stata colpita da una batteria di pentole, mentre un centinaio di fucili, moschetti, schioppi e altre armi non meglio identificate detonavano pressoché simultaneamente. Adar ebbe appena il tempo di intravedere la Scintillante Schiera agitarsi come una tenda argentea colpita da un forte vento prima che il fumo sporco della polvere da sparo nascondesse il nemico alla vista. 

« _Ricaricate!_ »

Sua moglie non aveva aspettato il suo comando per prepararsi a colpire di nuovo. Con velocità fulminea aveva già inserito il proiettile nella canna: il calcatoio di legno roteò nell’aria densa di fumo, si infilò nella bocca del fucile e cominciò a spingere il proiettile sferico fino in fondo.

Adar cercò di guardare oltre la cortina asfissiante che il suo battaglione aveva creato. Il frastuono era più forte che mai: le grida riempivano l’aria, ma non riusciva a capire se fossero del nemico o dei suoi uomini. Non vedeva niente, non capiva nulla: tutto ad un tratto, un terrore cieco lo avvolse.

«Ricaricate, _maledizione!_ » gridò, a voce fin troppo acuta. Temeva che da un secondo all’altro un implacabile guerriero elfico uscisse dalla cortina di polvere da sparo e gli piantasse in pancia una delle loro terribili lance affilate come rasoi. Stava per ordinare di fare fuoco a volontà, quando udì la voce di sua moglie, tesa ma perfettamente tranquilla, giungere chiaramente al suo orecchio.

«Tranquillo. Ci siamo.»

Adar si guardò intorno: a parte il vecchio Ogfodd, ancora intento a caricare il suo vecchio schioppo, tutti gli altri sembravano pronti a sparare di nuovo.

«Battaglione!»

« _Battaglione!_ »

«Puntate!»

Le armi vennero spianate. Tra gli squarci di una voluta di fumo, Adar intravide la massa degli elfi correre verso di loro, le lance al fianco e pronte a colpire.

« _Fuoco!_ »

Se possibile, questa volta il fragore fu ancora più intenso di prima. Adar chiuse inavvertitamente gli occhi, ma questa volta le urla degli elfi giunsero chiaramente alle sue orecchie.

Due raffiche erano state sparate; senza neanche pensarci, Adar si rese conto che non ci sarebbe stato tempo per una terza.

«Ritirata! _Ritirata!_ »

 

 

«Vostra Grazia, gli umani sono in rotta.»

«Nutrivi dubbi, Primo Scudiero?»

«Siamo la Schiera Scintillante: non possiamo fallire.»

Il principe Daëdar estrasse Fëwwyn, la sua elaborata e grande spada. I rubini sull’elsa a forma di drago brillarono cupamente alla luce del giorno.

«Seguimi, Edolian. Andiamo a caccia.»

 

 

Una delle cose più inquietanti degli elfi è che quando corrono non hanno il fiatone. Non ansimano, non sputacchiano, non soffiano come un vecchio mantice da fornace. Il loro respiro è sempre lo stesso: lento, profondo, innaturale, freddo come l’acciaio delle loro corazze. 

Per questo Adar era convinto di avercene almeno un paio alle spalle: il silenzio, lì dietro, era fin troppo.

Alla sua destra, il terreno erboso aumentava progressivamente di pendenza, fino a terminare in una modesta collinetta rocciosa. Istintivamente, confidando nel peso delle armature dei soldati elfici, Adar si diresse verso di essa. Il fodero della sciabola gli sbatacchiava fastidiosamente contro il fianco, mentre la cinghia del tascapane gli segava la gola. Quando la salita si fece più ripida, incespicò in avanti e dovette appoggiarsi con la mano sinistra al terreno. Senza volerlo, si girò un attimo a controllare se davvero lo stessero seguendo.

Una coppia figure alte lo sovrastava. Uno dei due sollevò la lancia per colpire.

Disperato, Adar fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente: lanciando il più spaventoso urlo di guerra di cui fosse capace, lanciò la sciabola dritta in faccia all’elfo. Il possente guerriero rinculò, più stupito che altro. Approfittando della distrazione, Adar sgusciò via, si rialzò in piedi e riprese a correre.

«Luc! A terra!»

Adar obbedì istintivamente. Impattò malamente sul terreno scosceso, mentre con un fischio una pallottola volava sopra di lui. Udì lo schiocco di una corazza sfondata, un grugnito e il gran fracasso così simile ad una batteria di pentole tipico di un guerriero in armatura completa che ruzzola giù da un pendio.

«Corri! _Presto!_ »

Ansimando come un disperato, Adar si rimise nuovamente in piedi. In cima alla collinetta, Ellissa, senza cuffia e con i lunghi capelli biondi liberi al vento, aveva appena mollato il fucile fra le braccia stupite del vecchio Oggfodd e stava estraendo le pistole dalla cintura.

Adar non aveva più un brandello di fiato in corpo: fu con le ultime energie rimaste che si lanciò sulla cima, abbattendosi pesantamente sul terreno finalmente pianeggiante. L’ultimo elfo rimasto era appena un metro dietro di lui: per sua moglie era un colpo fin troppo semplice. I cani delle pistole scattarono nello stesso istante, liberando i due proiettili dritti sulla faccia pallida del guerriero elfico.

«Maledetti bastardi, quanto corrono…» borbottò la donna, mentre ricaricava con cura le due pistole. «Allora, tenente, che cosa facciamo?»

Adar si rese conto che da quell’altezza poteva abbracciare quasi tutto il campo di battaglia. La visuale era parzialmente oscurata dal fumo della polvere da sparo, ma poteva vedere un numero non indifferente di guerrieri elfici caduti. Deglutì, cercando di reidratare la gola completamente secca. «Dovremmo riunirci al battaglione… sempre se c’è ancora.»

Dopo le pistole, Ellissa era passata a ricaricare fucile. «Non resta che scoprirlo.»

Adar annuì. «Alla seconda linea, allora. Se ci sono sopravvissuti, andranno…»

Un’accozzaglia di allegre fanfare interruppe le parole del tenente.

«Sono i Regolari!» esclamò il vecchio Oggfodd.

«Sono arrivati, dunque» fece Adar, con vivo sollievo.

Come un miraggio, le file arancioni della Fanteria Arcadiana bucarono il vello biancastro di fumo che aveva avviluppato il campo, marciando a ranghi serrati verso il nemico. Dalla parte opposta, un suono di corno rispose ai tamburi e ai pifferi dello schieramento umano.

«Arrivano» disse Ellissa, tirando indietro il cane del fucile.

Adar si accucciò dietro un masso. Improvvisamente, si accorse che la terra sotto i suoi piedi aveva cominciato a tremare.

«Oh no.»

«Che succede?» fece sua moglie.

«Arriva la cavalleria.»

Decine di trombe squillarono all’unisono: il loro suono era limpido e cristallino, ma sempre con quella sfumatura di gelido acciaio tipica delle Faccelunghe. Le giubbe arancioni spianarono i moschetti, pronte ad accogliere degnamente il nemico.

E infine, la cavalleria elfica fece il suo trionfante ingresso.

Erano creature enormi, che montavano creature enormi. Gli alti elmi adorni di pennacchi e variopinte criniere rendevano ancora più imponente la statura di quei cavalieri che già erano estremamente alti di natura. Le loro spade, tenute alte verso il cielo, erano alte quasi quanto un uomo e talmente affilate da poterlo tagliare agilmente a metà.

«Santa e Devota Mira» disse Ellissa, in un filo di voce.

Poi la fanteria Arcadiana aprì il fuoco.

Adar non aveva mai visto veramente gli effetti di una scarica di fucileria contro un fronte ammassato di nemici. La cavalleria elfica sembrò travolta da una misteriosa grandine invisibile: i cavalli rovinarono scompostamente a terra, proiettando i cavalieri in avanti come delle patetiche marionette; i corpi degli elfi colpiti scattavano all’indietro, proiettando in alto le braccia e lanciando in aria il loro terribile spadone; chi era caduto intralciava chi era ancora in piedi, creando un incredibile uragano di braccia, gambe, zampe, elmi e spade. 

Qualunque cavalleria al mondo avrebbe ceduto dinanzi ad una dimostrazione di forza così tremenda e brutale: ma la cavalleria elfica non era stata costruita per la ritirata.

Lanciando agghiaccianti grida di guerra, gli elfi corazzati attraversarono il mare di cavalieri morti e cavalli agonizzanti e si schiantarono contro le linee dei fanti Arcadiani.

Adar imprecò sonoramente.

_Come la fermi una macchina da guerra del genere?_

Non ebbe tempo di interrogarsi al riguardo. Sua moglie aveva lanciato un grido d’allarme.

Due elfi a cavallo stavano puntando dritti contro di loro.

 

 

Il Principe Daëdar sorrise. Il momento preferito di ogni battaglia era giunto: la caccia. E in cima a quella montagna, tre spaurite prede sembravano proprio pronte per essere aggiunte alla sua vasta collezione.

Spronò Argentosguardò, infischiandosene dei suoi nitriti di protesta. 

_Il migliore dei destrieri di Ataman non deve temere una ridicola salitina!_

Il suoi riflessi fulminei colsero del movimento alla sua sinistra: Findûl Edolian pungolava a sangue la sua giumenta, Fulminelatte, per guadagnare distanza sul suo principe e dimostrare così il suo valore.

_Notevole, Fingolian. Accetto la tua sfida._

« _Aether Vanâr Athelion Gadalarän!_ » gridò il giovane elfo, puntando la sua spada contro la cima della collina. Poi la sua testa scattò improvvisamente all’indietro, mentre una nuvola di nobile sangue elfico si irradiava dalla sua fronte. Il corpo senza vita cadde da cavallo, schiantandosi sulle rocce.

Il Principe Daëdar gridò furibondo. Uccidere un nobile figlio di Athelas era inammissibile anche per il più nobile dei guerrieri, figurarsi per dei patetici, miserabili esseri umani!

Qualcosa passò sibilando accanto alla sua testa. In cima alla collina, una figura dai lunghi capelli biondi stava cercando di ucciderlo.

L’elfo non riuscì a trattenere la sorpresa: l’umano era chiaramente una femmina!

_Le bestie sono così patetiche che mandano una femmina a fare il lavoro di un guerrier…_

Il cielo e la terra si mischiarono in un folle pasticcio. Il Secondo Principe Daëdar sbattè violentemente il volto regale contro la terra umida, mentre il nobile Argentosguardo, colpito a morte, esalava il suo ultimo respiro.

Folle di rabbia, Daëdar si rimise in piedi, la spada ancora in pugno. La femmina era ancora lì, in cima alla collina.

_Tu, mia cara, sarai l’ultima a morire._

 

«Che cosa facciamo?»

«Non ne ho idea, sei tu il tenente!»

Adar era disperato. Mentre sua moglie era intenta a fermare i due cavalieri lanciati contro di loro, lui e Oggfodd erano impegnati a cercare una via d’uscita da quella maledetta collina infernale.

«È pieno di Faccelunghe, da tutte le parti!» gridò, vedendo un altro paio di cavalieri staccarsi dalla grande mischia con la fanteria umana per venire verso la collina.

Ellissa imprecò. «Hai della polvere, almeno?»

Adar si toccò il tascapane. «Sì!»

«E allora dammela!»

L’ufficiale corse verso la moglie, la lingua fra i denti e la fronte imperlata di sudore.

«Ecc…»

Adar non fece in tempo a finire la frase. Una figura terribile, maestosa, furibonda e dal volto insanguinato, si parò dinanzi ad Elissa. Lanciando uno strillo acuto, Adar afferrò la moglie per la camicia e la tirò violentemente indietro, giusto in tempo per evitare che l’enorme spada dell’elfo la dividesse in due perfette metà verticali.

Adar era completamente terrorizzato. Quello lì doveva essere un elfo speciale, un ufficiale o qualcosa del genere: se possibile, emanava ancora più spietato e gelido orrore di un comune soldato.

«Andate via!»

Un sasso colpì l’armatura dell’elfo, senza provocare alcun danno. Adar si girò: il vecchio Oggfodd aveva raccolto un paio di grosse pietre e le tirava con tutta la forza che gli consentivano le sue vecchie braccia contro l’orrido nemico.

«Avanti, spilungo bastardo! Vieni qui! Ti mostro come combatte la razza umana, boia di un elfo infame!»

«Oggfodd! _No!_ »

Fu tutto inutile. Con un ghigno famelico, l’elfo si avventò sulla sventurata preda. Senza quasi un rumore, la lunga spada trapassò il gracile corpo del vecchio Oggfodd.

«Come hai detto, bestia?» mormorò il principe, sollevando la sua spada e con essa il povero vecchio. L’uomo iniziò a scivolare verso l’elsa dell’arma. «Temo di non aver sentito bene.»

Oggfodd lo guardò per l’ultima volta. «Ho detto… elfo… _boia_.»

Il Principe Daëdar ringhiò come una bestia selvaggia; poi, con uno strattone poderoso, tracciò un lungo arco verso destra con la sua lunga spada, liberandosi del cadavere della sua prima preda.

Adar sentì alle sue spalle il clangore dei cavalieri elfici che risalivano il pendio. Prese la mano di sua moglie e la strinse forte.

«Ellissa…»

«Sì?»

«So che non è molto carino da parte mia, ma sono felice che tu sia qui con me, oggi.»

Anche se non la vide, poté sentire distintamente sua moglie sorridere, se non con la bocca, sicuramente con l’anima. «Me lo diceva mia madre che mi avresti fatto fare una finaccia.»

E fu in quel momento, circondato dalla più potente forza di cavalleria del mondo, mentre il temibile Secondo Principe Daëdar Gathân della Casa Athelas, Quarto del Suo Nome, Nobile della Sala dei Verani e Massacratore di Bestie sollevava la sua fidata spada Fëwwyn, il Terrore degli Incubi, che il tenente Lucan Adar, figlio di riparatore di orologi e di una tessitrice, fece l’unica cosa che mai nessuno, in tutte le leggende e le battaglie epiche ed eterne fra Luce ed Ombra, si sarebbe sognato di fare.

Semplicemente, scoppiò a ridere.

Non una risata folle, patetica o diabolica: una risata sana, genuina, di quelle che si fanno intorno ad una tavola imbandita, quando il fuoco scoppietta allegro nel caminetto e fuori dalla finestra la neve cade silenziosa e immacolata, ricoprendo tutto di un morbido manto incantato. Adar rideva, e rideva di gusto, senza capire esattamente il perché: semplicemente, il fatto di ritrovarsi lì, di fronte ad uno dei più potenti guerrieri di una terra di potenti guerrieri, con nient’altro che la sua uniforme sbrindellata e una strana moglie che chiama per nome il fucile appeso sopra il camino, gli sembrava la cosa più assurda e più follemente, meravigliosamente ironica che potesse capitargli.

E fu questo, molto probabilmente, che lo fece diventare un eroe.

Fu con tutta la nobile e poderosa forza del fiero popolo elfico che il Principe Daëdar si scagliò contro quell’inutile, odiosa bestiola che osava insudiciare la sua anima e il suo onore guerresco con quell’orribile guaito da cane bastonato. Si lanciò in avanti, brandendo la sua fidata ed enorme spada, meditando se tagliare la testa a tutti e due con un singolo fendente o prendersi la giusta calma e scannarli con zelo e doverosa attenzione, pregustando il sangue fresco schizzare sui suoi nobili lineamenti e godendo della sua meravigliosa superiorità elfica. Stava già pensando a cosa fare dopo quando abbassò la lama.

E l’avrebbe fatto, se il vecchio Oggfodd non avesse detto la sua ultima parola.

La roccia su cui posava il suo piede destro, resa sdrucciolevole dal sangue del patetico vecchiardo, non riuscì a trattenere il nobile stivale corazzato del Secondo Principe. Con uno scivolone ben poco adatto alla grazia e all’agilità della stirpe elfica, il Principe Daëdar cadde di lato. Fece appena in tempo a chiedersi quale terribile forza arcana gli avesse tolto le sue vittime da davanti gli occhi che la sua fronte alta e pallida come una maestosa scogliera ghiacciata si andò a schiantare contro una comune roccia di tipo calcareo. Ci fu un suono disgustoso molto simile ad un _crock_ , poi più nulla.

Fu in quel momento che il tenente Adar riaprì gli occhi.

«Oh Numi… _Oh Numi_ … Elli, cavolo… mi sa che è morto.»

Ellissa si avvicinò al lungo corpo del condottiero elfico con la circospezione di chi si attende una trappola da un momento all’altro. I suoi occhi indugiarono sulla testa spaccata, poi, con estrema lentezza, mise avanti un piede, toccò il braccio dell’elfo, lo scosse leggermente e si ritirò di scatto, pronta a darsi alla fuga.

«Porco Dotor, mi sa che è morto davvero.»

Adar era troppo incredulo per riuscire a crederci. «Ma… com’è possibile? Voglio dire, lui… e _noi…_ »

«Credo che, scientificamente parlando» sentenziò la donna, guardando le nobili spoglie del Secondo Principe con l’occhio pratico del becchino che misuri all’impronta una bara per un nuovo arrivato al cimitero, «il nostro amico sia scivolato e si sia spaccato la testa.»

«Ma… _non è possibile!_ » ribattè Adar, come se in qualche modo le parole della moglie avessero offeso la sua dignità professionale. «Voglio dire, è un elfo… e di quelli seri! Gli elfi non _inciampano!_ »

«A quanto pare sì» disse la donna. Poi fece un ghigno divertito. «Puoi sempre chiederlo a lui, comunque.»

« _Oorghl… gahck…_ »

Adar ed Ellissa si girarono. Il principe Daëdar, l’unico occhio ancora funzionante spalancato come in preda alla follia, tendeva una mano verso di loro.

«Pare che ti abbia preso in parola» mormorò Adar.

«Maledetti elfi» replicò la donna, armando una delle sue pistole. «Qualcuno dovrebbe insegnargli il senso dell’umorismo.»

E con uno sbuffo e una rovente vampata, la vita del glorioso principe Daëdar ebbe ufficialmente fine.

«Che Teodor mi strafulmini, questi cosi non li butti giù neanche a pregare» sbottò Adar.

«Puoi dirlo forte» ribattè lei. «E ora cosa facciamo?»

Il clangore della cavalleria elfica non era affatto diminuito. Adar ed Ellissa erano ancora circondati.

«Già, che facciamo?» disse Adar, preoccupato.

«Beh, abbiamo un elfo morto e una spada che non riusciremmo ad usare neanche in due. Forse se ci fingiamo morti potremmo…» disse Ellissa, guardandosi intorno.

Adar, però, non la stava ascoltando. 

«Elli?»

«Sì?»

«Credo proprio di avere appena avuto un’idea.»

 

Il Primo Cavaliere Ruthel Trevëlyân avanzava con circospezione. Alle sue spalle, i suoi uomini si preparavano a dare l’assalto alla collina. Da quello che aveva visto, non sembrava esserci che qualche umano spaurito quando il Principe era partito l’attacco; ma il Principe non tornava, e il sospetto che gli umani avessero predisposto una qualche trappola arcana lassù non lo voleva abbandonare.

Strinse l’elsa della spada, preparandosi allo scontro. 

_Non c’è potere su questa terra che possa fermar…_

« _ELFI!_ »

Il grido bloccò il Primo Cavaliere e i suoi uomini. Qualcuno si ergeva davanti a loro, in cima alla collina. Il Primo Cavaliere non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: era una femmina!

_Ma che dorcal ha in mano? Sembra…_

La femmina di umano sembrò aver interpretato i suoi pensieri. Con un gesto fluido lanciò verso di loro qualcosa di forma vagamente ovale. Il Primo Cavaliere lo guardò rotolare e sobbalzare fra le rocce, finché non si fermò davanti ai suoi piedi.

L’elfo spalancò gli occhi. La donna gli aveva appena tirato addosso una testa. 

La testa del principe Daëdar.

« _ELFI! È QUESTO IL MEGLIO CHE AVETE?_ »

E in quel momento cadde il silenzio.

 

 

È noto che il popolo elfico preferisca far parlare le azioni, quando è possibile, ed eviti accuratamente parole di circostanza o vuoti giri di parole: fu forse per questo che nessuno si degnò di replicare alla sfida della folle femmina umana in cima alla collina. Con tutta la disciplina e il sangue freddo che la situazione permetteva, il Primo Cavaliere, i suoi fidati guerrieri e in breve tutta la Scintillante Schiera volsero i nobili deretani verso il nemico e si diedero ad un’ordinata quanto precipitosa ritirata.

In cima alla collina, Adar vide i soldati elfici correre verso il luogo da cui erano venuti, inseguiti da una folla esultante quanto incredula di umani che si erano ormai dati per spacciati.

«Sai una cosa, Elli?» disse Adar, la voce un po’ più alta del normale.

«Sì, tesoro?»

«Potrei sbagliarmi, ma credo che tu abbia appena messo in fuga un’intera armata elfica.»

«Io te lo dico che è meglio non farmi arrabbiare, ma tu non mi stai mai a sentire…»

«Ti ho mai detto che ti amo?»

«Mai abbastanza, mio caro.»

Adar si era seduto su una roccia, stravolto dalla fatica. Elissa si avvicino al marito e si lasciò cadere a terra accanto a lui. Vicino a loro, il cadavere senza testa del Principe Daëdar riposava in tutto il suo elfico, regale contegno.

Ellissa posò una mano sulla gamba di Adar. «Beh, mio caro, anche se io ho fatto la parte del leone è stata comunque tutta una tua idea.»

Adar sorrise. «Vuoi dire che posso condividere con te gli allori della vittoria?»

La donna gli sorrise di rimando. «Solo se lavi le stoviglie per il resto del mese.»

«Questo è un ricatto bello e buono, signora vincitrice.»

«Assolutamente sì, mio caro.»

Il sole era alto nel cielo, la battaglia era vinta, la città era salva. E ancora una volta, sulla folle collina, risuonarono limpide e melodiose le rassicuranti note di una sincera e calda risata.

 


End file.
